In the eyes of Ryoko
by smugbug19
Summary: Tenchi finally shows Ryoko his true feelings toward Ryoko. Will Ryoko be up to the different life styles that they bring? Please R&R. Tenchi and Ryoko forever!^_^!
1. Default Chapter

This is how much I own of Tenchi muyo:0% that's right I don't own any single part of Tenchi muyo!!!! Newayz Hope you like mostly a Ryoko fic! So this is for all you Tenchi and Ryoko lovers out there!  
  
In Ryoko's Eyes  
  
Chp. 1 First kiss  
  
"Get away!" Ayeka yelled at me as I phased through Tenchi's door. Oh there he is lying in bed like a little kid.  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
Kid Tenchi is sitting next to a fire cooking yams. He grabs it off the stick and burns his fingers as it starts to roll away.  
  
~*End of Flash Back*~  
  
I smiled at the thought of it and walked over to his bed. A big thud noise came from the door.  
  
"Ryoko unlock the door now!" Ayeka yelled as another big thud came from the door.  
  
I ignored her and continued to stare at Tenchi lying in his bed looking lifeless.  
  
I bent over towards his faced and kissed him on the forehead, then jumped back in shock as he started to wake up.  
  
It must have been all the racket that Ayeka was making.  
  
I phased behind him and whispered hello in his ear as he was yawning. He jumped up and turned around in surprise.  
  
"Ryoko! Open the door!" Ayeka yelled. I ignored her once more.  
  
"Hi Tenchi." I said as I drew little hearts on his chest. (You know how she does that thing!)  
  
He just smiled and asked what smelt so good.  
  
I told him it was me but Ayeka was eavesdropping and yelled it was Sasami's cooking.  
  
I smirked at the little comment and went over to open the door but Tenchi stopped me.  
  
"Ryoko." He said looking passionately into my eyes.  
  
I was so confused with this I had emotions flying all over in my head, plus he has never done this so I had no idea what was going on. I suppose I probably was bright red by know.  
  
"Yes?" I replied. "I have to tell you something." He inched closer to me and I could feel his breath against my face. (Boy he sure did need a breath mint!)  
  
"I need you to tell me if you do love me," he said.  
  
My eyes widened as I almost chocked at the sound of that I had new emotions running through me know once again.  
  
"Is everything all right?" He asked.  
  
I was so shocked I couldn't get the words out I was simply speechless.  
  
I tried to say yes but it came out as nothing.  
  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but it has been bugging me." He said.  
  
He was still close to my face, and I could know feel his body touching mine.  
  
"Ryoko! I can hear you guys!" Ayeka yelled which knocked me out of this trance thing I was in. We just ignored the gawking princess.  
  
Then he squeezed my body against his and I felt weird, kind of like as if in a dreamland.  
  
I looked up into his eyes. they were so brown.  
  
They reminded me of a creamy dark chocolate. I the felt his lips touch against mine and I slowly began to realize what was happening.  
  
I began to kiss him back as he pushed me away.  
  
"Wha.what's wrong?" I asked confused.  
  
He turned toward the window while Washu was sitting on the other side of the window in her floating chair thing. She was writing stuff down then she looked up.  
  
"What???" She said. "Go on don't mind me^.^."  
  
I was about to kill her for ruining my perfect moment!!!!!  
  
"Mother!!!!!" I phased out the window and was about to grab her by the neck when this weird bubble thing stopped me.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea????" I said as it deflected all my best attacks.  
  
"This is my newest invention! Isn't it great! It absorbs power from whatever touches it so I would stop or you might loose too much power." Washu said with a smile.  
  
"Yes mother." I said as I phased into Tenchi's room.  
  
"Tenchi? Where did you go??????" I walked out of his room and down the stairs. "Tenchi????"  
  
There he was sitting at the table eating breakfast, while Sasami was shoving more food on to his plate.  
  
I phased behind him and hung on his shoulder, but then I remembered what had happened earlier.  
  
I slowly stepped away from him backing up inch by inch. "Ryoko? Wha.what's wrong????? Are you all right?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yea." I replied  
  
"Eat breakfast with me." He said wile putting his hand on the floor space next to him.  
  
I walked towards the table not thinking before my actions. I sat next to him, and decided to eat a little. I actually ended up eating a lot. (Like usual)  
  
I finished my meal as Ayeka Started screaming at me once again. I didn't feel like fighting so I just stuck my tongue out at her as I phased into my room.  
  
"Ahhh!" I yelled as a drooling thing lay in my bed.  
  
"What the?" I said, as I looked closer oh its just Mihoshi!  
  
"The space monsters are coming! Run downstairs fast!" I yelled, and Mihoshi started screaming and ran down stairs.  
  
That was an easy way to get her out of my room, I said laughing to myself.  
  
I sat down on my bed to try and fall asleep as I heard a light knock on my door.  
  
I snapped out of my daze.  
  
"Come on in!" I said still half asleep.  
  
"Hi!" Tenchi said as he walked in my room.  
  
I closed my curtains just incase of any more interruptions. "What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"You still haven't answered me."  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked as he inched his way closer to me on my bed.  
  
"I.I."  
  
Author's note: So do you like? I wanted to end it in a cliffhanger just because I hate em'! Please r&r tell me what you think so far!!!!!!!! Please read Chp. 2! (If it is up) 


	2. In Ryoko's eyes chp 2

This is how much I own of Tenchi muyo:0% that's right I don't own any single part of Tenchi muyo!!!! (Or any of the Tenchi series!) Newayz Hope you like mostly a Ryoko fic! So this is for all you Tenchi and Ryoko lovers out there!  
  
Chp. 2  
  
"I.I."  
  
"I love you Tenchi."  
  
"I love you more then anything in the world." I said while looking down.  
  
"Well then why don't you say it to my face?" Tenchi replied.  
  
I looked deep into Tenchi's dark brown eyes that looked like sweet steaming hot cocoa that could flow threw my veins.  
  
"I love you." I said, still gazing deeply into his eyes.  
  
I turned my head as I felt his hand softly touch my face.  
  
What was going on? Was I dreaming? Why am I just sitting here?  
  
I turned back toward him.  
  
We started to kiss. His lips are so warm. like the feeling inside me right now. All warm and tingly, like your whole body is asleep but with a nice pinkness to it.  
  
Suddenly a loud commotion came from down stairs. "Boom crash bang"  
  
"What in the hell?" Tenchi said. "What in the world was that?"  
  
"I think it was-" "Boom crash bang!" another loud sound  
  
We leaped off the bed at the sound of it, opened the door and rushed down the stairs.  
  
There was Mihoshi standing next to the TV pretending to shoot at the space monsters on TV.  
  
"Boom, bang" She yelled. Holding her fingers in a gun shaped position.  
  
"Oh don't mind us.were having the time of our lives" Keone said sarcastically.  
  
I walked back up stairs as when Ayeka reminded me to sweep the shrine.  
  
"Ryoko you have to leave. and sweep the shrine." Ayeka said with her high- pitched squeaky voice as an evil smile grew on her face.  
  
I started to walk out the door "oops forgot a broom!" I ran back inside only to find Tenchi laying the same exact thing he said to me on Ayeka.  
  
Authors note: u like? Please R&R 


	3. in ryoko's eyes chp3

This is how much I own of Tenchi muyo:0% that's right I don't own any single part of Tenchi muyo!!!! (Or any of the Tenchi series!) Newayz Hope you like mostly a Ryoko fic! So this is for all you Tenchi and Ryoko lovers out there!  
  
Chp. 3  
  
Authors note: Sry I took so long! I got lazy and didn't work on it!  
  
I think it is Ayeka, but it doesn't sound like her.  
  
I got a glass and held it to her bedroom door. Concentrating on what Tenchi was saying I listened with all my heart.only to find it crushed right in front of my eyes.  
  
"Ayeka how do you feel about me?" Tenchi asked sounding concerned  
  
"Tenchi you know how I feel about you." she replied  
  
"I mean do you love me?" he still asked  
  
" I.I.cant believe your asking me this Tenchi you know I've always had feelings for you ever since the first time we met." " I love you," she said  
  
I couldn't hold it back; the hot sticky tears came rolling down my face. They felt like warm streams of salt water flowing down my cheeks.  
  
"TENCHI!"  
  
"How could you do this to me?" "How?" "After all of this?" "All that we've been through, I told you I loved you and you go do the same thing to Ayeka?"  
  
I waited a few seconds but there was no reply.  
  
"TENCHI!"  
  
"Ayeka" Tenchi said softly.  
  
It was a long silence then I herd them kissing.  
  
I couldn't bear to listen. I covered my ears but it seemed like it only got louder.  
  
Still tears came bearing from my eyes. They made a puddle on the floor by were my head lay.  
  
The sound of the tears dropping to the ground echoed in my mind along side of the sound of Ayeka and Tenchi's sins.  
  
My heart ached as my soul ripped.  
  
Finally it stopped. The sound of Ayeka and Tenchi kissing stopped.but the sound of my heart crying was still heard, but by me and me only.  
  
The door started to creek open so I phased down stairs.  
  
I didn't realize it but I still had the broom in my hand.  
  
I stood by the door as I watched Tenchi and Ayeka walk down the stairs.holding hands.  
  
It tore at my heart, no even deeper, my soul. The hole was getting bigger until there would be no more.  
  
Empty.  
  
That's what I felt. Empty.  
  
I looked up once again trying not to show my eyes as tears once again pierced my face. This time they stung; they burned of fire right before it goes out.  
  
I whispered "Tenchi." "Have I become invisible to you?" am I just a ghost of heartache and sorrow? But he was too far away to hear me.  
  
I looked into his eyes. He looked at me, but not into my eyes.  
  
His eyes grew wide as he saw a tear roll down my cheek. He turned and looked away.  
  
"Oh hi Ryoko." Ayeka said cheerfully.  
  
I said nothing as I walked out the door turning the corner of the porch and went up the stairs, to the shrine. I started sweeping as tears dropped to the ground like a light shower on a warm summer day.  
  
But today was a hot horrible day. The trail of tears led to me from the house.  
  
"RYOKO!"  
  
"What is the matter with you?" yosho asked me.  
  
"Nothing." "I'm fine"  
  
I finished sweeping the shrine and headed toward the house.  
  
"Ryo-oki?" "Where are you?" Sasami yelled for the little cabbit.  
  
I walked in the house, as Tenchi got ready to tend the garden.  
  
Ryo-oki popped out of the basket he was carrying and ran to Ayeka.  
  
I walked past him, starred him in the eye but he turned away once more.  
  
"Ryoko! Its not what you think!" he yelled to me.  
  
"Oh yea then what is it?"  
  
"What did I here and what did see?"  
  
"And why can't you look at me?"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
I walked away into the living room.  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi said. "I told you it's not what you think. What did you SEE?"  
  
"I saw you and miss perfect walking down the stairs, holding hands. Laughing."  
  
"Well what did you hear?" He asked.  
  
" I heard you and Ayeka kissing in her bedroom." I replied.  
  
"TENCHI!" "I HATE YOU!" I yelled.  
  
".. How could you do this to me?" I whispered low enough so he wouldn't here me.  
  
I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut locked it and walked to my bed. Leaving a trail of tears behind me  
  
I lay in my bed for about an hour. Crying into my pillow.  
  
Authors note: Sry so long! Hope u liked I'm working on Chp. 4 so tell me what you think so far! 


End file.
